Mission: Thanksgiving
by Olympian814
Summary: Thalia's a pumpkin pie crazed maniac? Travis's is a video game freak? Annabeth is run over by a bike and writes an itinerary? Silena wants to go see Breaking Dawn? What on earth is going on here?


**I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! Here's my treat for you!**

**Disclaimer: I, O814, do not own PJO in any way, shape, or form.**

**WARNING: No gods, satyrs, heroes, etc. Some dissing of Twilight. Pairings include the following:**

**Percabeth**

**Tratie**

**And any others that I feel the need to throw in.**

**Lights! Camera! **_**Action!**_

* * *

><p>Percy honked the horn angrily as yet another person decided to cut him off during the drive to Uncle Zeus's place. He continued to honk until he felt a hand grip his wrist, stopping him from his assault of the horn. He looked over to see his girlfriend staring amusedly at him, her stormy gray eyes twinkling with mirth.<p>

"I can see why you'd be angry, but do you really need to take it out the poor horn. I mean, what has it ever done to you?" she asked, an eyebrow quirking up in question and a smirk on her face.

He smiled sheepishly as he turned his attention back to the road before responding, "I know, I know. I was probably overreacting a little bit."

"Just 'a little bit'?" she asked in faux disbelief.

"Oh just hush up."

* * *

><p>He continued to circle the streets as he was constantly on the lookout for a parking spot that was obviously not there. Annabeth shot him an exasperated look before commenting on persistence. "Percy, just pull up to their house so I can bring the food in, and then you can continue your search for the parking spot that never was."<p>

His face flashed in annoyance before finally giving in and pulling up to the moderately sized house in the middle of the street. He stepped out of the car and walked to the back and proceeded to pull out the pies he brought with them. He quickly handed them to Annabeth before rushing back into the car and putting it in drive, leaving Annabeth alone in the middle of the street.

"Gee, thanks, Seaweed Brain," she muttered as she made her way up the stairs toward the door. "Glad to know you care about my well-being. For all he knew I could have been kidnapped somewhere within the twelve feet until I reached the house."

She struggled with the doorbell for a while before she gave up and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door was opened to reveal her best friend's face.

"Whazzup my sister from another mister," Thalia greeted, welcoming Annabeth into the house. "Ooooh, pumpkin pie, my favorite. Hey, where's Percy?"

"Oh, he's out looking for a parking spot that never was," Annabeth replied as she took off her coat and placed it on the nearby couch. "How have you been?"

"Great!" Thalia responded before heading towards the counter where she proceeded to place the pies. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when someone else decided to join in on their conversation.

"Hey!" the Stoll brothers chorused. "It's Annabeth!"

Annabeth smiled. "Good to see you, too, Travis, Connor."

The door opened to reveal a very angry Percy. He looked about ready to slam the door but thought wisely about it and decided to close it gently. He turned around and the anger seemed to melt off him. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

A shout was heard from the kitchen. They all rushed over to see what all the commotion was about. There, smack-dab in the middle of the floor, sat his uncle Zeus who was glaring daggers at the turkey that was currently in the oven in front of him, the smoke alarm blaring in the background.

Percy sighed before grabbing a nearby chair and brought it over towards the switch for the alarm. It took a couple seconds but he finally got it and the alarm gave off one last beep before shutting off.

"You know, Dad," Thalia spoke, a smirk forming on her face, "There's this really cool invention called _oven mitts._ You might want to try them sometime."

He shot his daughter an annoyed look before he grabbed the oven mittens and continued to grumble to himself. He fished out the turkey and placed it on the counter and yelled, "Alright! Dinner is served!"

Immediately, people swarmed the counter as they tried to snatch a spot in line. Percy just calmly walked towards the end of the line and offered Annabeth to go in front of him. She rolled her eyes at his cheesy gesture but continued to walk in front of him while responding with a quick "Thank you."

Once it was their turn, they quickly stocked up on ham, turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, and all that other good stuff. Only stopping to grab something to drink, they continued to walk towards the living room where a plastic table was set up. The pair was hastily followed by Thalia, Connor, Travis, Travis's girlfriend, Katie, Nico, who just recently showed up, and Beckendorf and Silena.

The conversation varied greatly throughout the whole time they were eating; ranging from how college was going (for Nico) to different video games such as Skyrim (in case of Travis).

"So what exactly _is_ Skyrim?" Thalia asked curiously as she poked at her sweet potatoes.

"It's basically a role-playing game built to suit you in certain situations, like, you don't really have to follow the main storyline," Travis explained around a bite of turkey.

"Kind of like Sims?" Thalia frowned for a moment. "I don't know why, maybe it's the thought of controlling someone, but I seem to have developed an obsession with Sims."

Travis chuckled. "Not really. It's like a huge leap from that, but I get where you're coming from."

Katie decided to join in the discussion. "You know how we were just talking about how you thought Travis was the perfect boyfriend? ("It's _so_ cute how he's always there to support you!") Well, there's the perfect example of a recent argument."

Thalia smiled devilishly. "What was the argument about?"

"Well, I decided to, you know, create a person on Sims in his world, and when I went to ask him out, I found out he already had a girlfriend!"

Laughter erupted from the table. Travis decided to explain further. "I decided to make my Sim a serial killer so I'd go out with a girl and, you know, sleep with them and when they woke up they were boarded up in a room, left to die. Then I'd have my Sim watch through the window, paint a picture of them, and then sell it for money."

The laughter continued before Silena interrupted. "That's kind of creepy."

Katie responded quickly. "You're not the one who's dating him."

Travis seemed to find the situation hilarious. "Yeah, imagine that. You, locked up in a room, left to wither away."

Katie jabbed him in the ribs. "I'd break the window and escape through that."

Travis continued to laugh. "That's against the rules!"

Katie quirked an eyebrow, "Against the rules?"

"Yes!"

Annabeth seemed to think about something before deciding to speak. "Now that I think of it there was this one time where I was run over by this one bicycle rider and I couldn't get a hold of Percy."

Thalia seemed about ready to do a spit take. "WHAT?"

Annabeth decided to elaborate. "It was around the time I decided to make an itinerary. So Percy left once for a business trip and I couldn't get a hold of him when all of a sudden this bicycle rider rams into me. So I was freaking out and tried calling Percy again, and once again, I was rejected. So me being me, I called all the nearby hotels, only for all of them to deny ever seeing him."

Percy shook his head. "You'd think you would have called someone nearby instead of someone in another state."

Annabeth smacked him on the shoulder. "You're my emergency contact!"

Thalia decided to interrupt their little argument. "She does have a point though; how would we have known if you were missing?"

"Me not coming home should have been a huge giveaway," Percy responded.

Determined to change the subject, Silena asked, "So have any of you seen _Breaking Dawn_ yet? Charlie's supposed to take me tomorrow."

"Yep," Katie and Annabeth said simultaneously.

Katie elaborated further. "After watching the wedding seen, I really want to marry Edward Cullen. Forget Bella."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, agreeing about the 'Forget Bella' part. "As she was walking up the aisle, she kept having this weird look on her face as if she was undecided about whether or not she should cry or if she should run. And when she was giving birth, she had this disgusted look on her face."

Katie nodded her head in agreement. "It's basically about the same as the book, though. Have you read the book?"

Silena shook her head sheepishly. "Nope."

A silence seemed to have fallen over the table after the discussion was finished. The moment was ruined, however, when Thalia, in a spurt of randomness, jolted out of her seat as if shocked, a crazed look in her eyes. She rushed over towards the kitchen, all the while shouting "Pumpkin pie! My favorite! I missed you so much!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


End file.
